As the world of electronics moves towards smaller sizes, higher efficiency, and lower cost, integration techniques are in great demand for making smaller, more intelligent and more efficient products, in a variety of spaces including the power management space. The highest performance devices, such as power devices, are often manufactured discretely as opposed to being integrated in an integrated circuit (IC) process. The cost of producing such discrete devices can be a fraction of those produced using such complex processes because the mask layers used in discrete devices are generally a fraction (e.g., one half, one third) of the number of those used in more complex IC processes. Many known approaches have used, for example, lead-frame packages and copper clips to achieve integration, but the shortcomings of such packages have been higher cost, inferior thermal performance, higher inductance, larger size and generally a lower level of integration. Thus, a need exists for systems, methods, and apparatus to address the shortfalls of present technology and to provide other new and innovative features.